Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 3 - Getting Six Springs Hidden In The Barry Scrapyard HQ and Training Part 1
Here is part three of Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Master, The Doc (Both wise, kind, and helpful) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (Both strong) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both smart) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (Both old) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 and Child 3 (All wise and kind) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western) *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Child 4 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 5 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Melissa (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 6 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman (Both beautiful) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 4 *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo), Little Chug (from Little Chug), Rasmus (from Rasmus), Edgar (from Dougal), and Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Children 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 13 *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Film Editor *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor *Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Ben *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 14 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 10 *Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as People 11 and 12 *Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 13 *Chad the Truck as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Child 15 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 14 *Sir Regiand (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *The Weasels as The Policemen *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 15 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 16 *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 17 *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Female Announcer *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh the Hellish (Both the main villains) *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Male Announcer *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Dog *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 18 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Evil Diesels as Grogh's Other Henchmen *Troublesome Trucks as the Vegetable Army *Thomas as Rayman *and more Transcript: *Narrator: When Casey arrived, he switched on his light. The scrapyard is full of rusty old carts and machineary. They are broken into pieces, loaded into cars, and an engine pulls them to the steel works where they can be melted essentially. It is very neccessary for engines to take some freight cars to the scrapyard, however, ghostly scrapped engines will move toward and also harass engines if they arrive. *(Casey begins to climb up to collect a silver spade, chuffs slowly up, but picks up another lightsaber, activates it, then switches it off, and is attacked by 8233, an L.M.S. 2-8-0 heavy freight locomotive) *8233: How dare you step foot on the vegetables' patch, you little runt. Like bean soup, do you? Come and chew on these seeds then! I'll make a sandwich out of you! Come on then! (Casey force throws him down into the pit below) Hey, stop it! I'm not a bowling pin! (Casey runs up to the button and pushes it to activate a flying platform and electric bolts coming in contact with it. Casey hops on the flying thing to fly across, but stops between every electric bolt, flies upward, then makes it upward, and flies over past the electric bolts each at a time until he jumps inside to activate a button to make the flying platform he was on fly in after he jumps back onto it. The thing flies with Casey into the room, where he jumps onto three more moving platforms and rushes past more platforms to get another silver spade) *(Casey jumps onto the platform and another to collect a silver spade and activate a switch to activate the moving platform once again. He jumps onto the moving platform again to dodge some more electric bolts before he jumps up some steps and onto a platform, but rushes up to collect another silver spade, and pushes a switch to open a door to an unknown area. He rushes back down to regain his full health after getting hurt by 8233. Casey runs through the tunnel to collect the second spring past 8572, King Edward 1, and 88, until he comes toward an unknown area with Vulcan, 541, and Defiant. He jumps down, grabs a silver spade, grabs the spring, eats a bit of popcorn, turns into Pufferty, takes out his two lightsabers, and begins dueling Defiant, who takes a red lightsaber, which is next to his pistol gun) *Defiant: Blast him! (541 and Vulcan obey, and try to shoot Casey, but are no match for him, as he manages to slay them) *Narrator: Casey and Defiant's lightsabers sprang to life. Casey attacked boldly, forcing the Castle to retreat. He slashed the weapon out of Defiant's hand, and backed the Castle onto a bridge. Off Defiant goes, stepping off the bridge, and plummeting toward the emptiness below. Now Casey is going back up, but is not going through the tunnel, then is hopping onto a flying platform to take a ledge, is grabbing the next spring, and is hopping back on the flying machine to take him to the next area. *(Casey hops onto another flying platform, but ends getting his body cut into pieces, when his first half is cut and falls down into the pits. He falls at the same, and ends doing this random thing over and over again, which he can't stand. He ties his whole self back together and carefully flies across the room until he comes up toward a platform and climbs up through the tunnel to the top of the scrapyard. He runs up over the platform to collect a silver spade, but accidentally gets his body cut in half again, and ties his whole body back together. He collects a spring and rushes up to collect another spade when he pushes a button. The button switches off the electricity, which forces Casey to get back, until he reaches the top of two junctions. He goes onto the left path, only to meet B12 4-6-0 No. 8572 as 61572) *8572: I've got that engine! (tries to grab Casey, but fails when Casey grabs the last silver spade and the last spring, and kicks him into the pit below) Hey! What's up here and what's down here under me? (plummets down below, cursing like Yosemite Sam, until he hits the ground, with a whack on his face. Casey looks around and meets up with Tillie) *Tillie: Well done, Casey, you've got all six springs. Take them to my father, quick! You can has made Cerberus so powerful that soon nothing will be able to stop him! (Tillie and Casey head back to the South Plain. While Tillie puffs safely across, Casey regains full health, and tries to jump on the log, but plummets down when a Goofy holler is heard when he falls) *Casey Jr: Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! (takes a rope, and ties it onto the log, but carefully pulls himself upward, so as careful not to snap it) *Bradley Manor: Yes! I've done it! Casey's railroad trouble days are over! (Casey thunders past Bradley Manor, who puffs carefully across, and races back to the Toyland Express to give him back his freight cars. As Casey arrives and gives Toyland Express his freight cars back, Toyland Express chuckles delightfully and gives Casey a hug) *Toyland Express: Great! Just perfect. You've got all six springs! Now, go and meet Agent Rustee, he'll tell you what to do in your training. *Rustee Rails: Welcome to the Anti-Cerberus Special Agent Training Center, Agent Casey. My informants have told me some terrible news: Cerberus's henchmen are building a fearsome robot. You'll have no chance of beating it unlesss you get down to some serious training. Right then, on with it! You can select the peashooter by pressing the weapon button. To shoot, press the fire button. To put the shooter away, press the select button. For your first training assignment, try shooting five ducks. Good luck! (Casey takes out his pistol gun and begins shooting the five ducks in a row until he finally wins the first challenge and cheers) All right, Agent Casey. let's move on to some precision firing. Remember the following: Aim your gun up to display the sighs. Aim with the Control Stick and press the shoot button to shoot. Here's two bits of advice: You can slow down the sights with the sight button and move sideways to control the camera. Let's see if you've got what it takes to zap five balloon sheep. (Casey shoots at all five sheep and cheers once again) Category:UbiSoftFan94